1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data transmission method for transmitting/receiving data on a network comprised of plural interconnected electronic equipment, and to an electronic equipment in such network.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years, it is contemplated to interconnect variable equipment having ports for external communication, such as a set top box, oriented to e.g., digital satellite broadcasting, to construct a network, which is to be used.
In such network system, each equipment packetizes e.g., MPEG data, over a network cable, such as serial buses, and transmits the packetized data as a transport stream.
Meanwhile, in the above-described network system, there lacks support in the meaning of advising other equipment of discontinuity points in the stream, such as data transition points.
Thus, if, in such network system, in communication between optional equipment, an unpredictable unusual stream which will cause changes in the time axis is suddenly inputted to a demultiplexer or decoder in the receiving side equipment, hang-up is occasionally produced in the demultiplexer or decoder. Also, in such network system, there is raised such a problem that an equipment which has received the unusual stream displays a noisy picture or destructs a speaker.